Me, Myself, and I
by Keruseyu
Summary: We all know that Seto obtained a Millenium Item in the past... But does that mean he has a Yami? Startling truth and true frustration, and a wacky change in Seto's normal lifestyle.
1. Chapter 1

Me, myself, and I  
  
by Keruseyu  
  
Keru-chan: Yay!!! I'm back online! I've had this idea in my head for absolute AGES!!!! I have to type it out! Guess who's with me today? My fav manga star, Rath from Dragon Knights!!! Say hello, Rath!!! *Huggles Rath*  
  
Rath: Oh, um, hi? *Enters wearing a really cool coat of chinese design*  
  
Keru-chan: I luv u! You're sooooooo KAWAII!!!!! And you're wearing a trench coat!!!!   
  
Demon Rath: *pouts* What about me?  
  
Keru-chan: You're HOT!!! *Huggles Demon Rath*  
  
Demon Rath: Get off!!!!!  
  
Keru-chan: Okay, here we go! We also have Seto Kaiba from Yu-Gi-Oh!!! Yay!!! Hello, Seto-chan! *Huggles Seto*  
  
And Meg-chan, my best friend ever and potential muse!!!  
  
Meg-chan: Hi! ^_^;   
  
Seto: *Stares at Rath's trench coat*  
  
Rath: Um, what are you staring at?  
  
Seto: I WANT YOUR TRENCH COAT!!!!  
  
Keru-chan+Meg-chan: O.o!  
  
Demon Rath: Hey, watch out- AHHH!!!! *Gets trampled by Rath running from Seto*  
  
Seto: COME BACK HERE, TRENCH COAT!!!!!  
  
Demon Rath: @_@!!!  
  
Keru-chan: O.o! Who gave you sugar, Seto-chan?  
  
Demon Rath: -.-! YOU did!!!  
  
Keru-chan: *Kicks boxes of Gobstoppers farther under the couch* I did?  
  
Demon Rath: G_G....   
  
Keru-chan: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
Demon Rath: G_G... *Twitch*  
  
Keru-chan: OKay, I'm just going to leave now... *Runs screaming from enraged Demon Rath*  
  
Rath: @_@!!! Owies!!!!  
  
Seto: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! I HAVE THE TRENCH COAT!!!!!  
  
Keru-chan: *Finishes ingenius plan of trapping Demon Rath in a closet* Okay, then! Let's get started!  
  
Meg-chan: *Goes into closet and comes out with a large mallet and a unconscious Demon Rath* HEEHEE!!!!!!  
  
Keru-chan: *Smirks* Thank-you, Meg-chan!!!!!  
  
//blah// - Seth's thoughts  
  
/blah/ - Set's thoughts  
  
'blah' - Seto's thoughts  
  
*They can all hear each others thoughts*  
  
===  
  
"Package for Kaiba Seto."  
  
Kaiba Seto, blue-eyed hottie and CEO of Kaiba Corp, glared at the postal man, who quavered slightly under his stare. Despite the glare he was getting, the man continued.  
  
"S-sir, please sign here..."  
  
Seto smirked at the stutter. Pulling a blue pen out of his pocket, he signed his name on the sheet and accepted the package the man held.   
  
About to go inside, he turned, letting his expression soften. The man smiled hopefully, holding his hand out for the tip he was sure to recieve.  
  
Instead, Seto turned. "Don't stutter. It makes you look more like an idiot than you already are." The icy comment floated back just as the brunette slammed the door of his mansion shut, leaving the delivery man bewildered and shocked, standing on the doorstep.   
  
===  
  
"Seto, that was mean!" Mokuba announced from the doorway of their huge gameroom.   
  
Seto gave his little brother a genuine smile, the smiled only his brother saw. The black-haired boy sighed. "Se-to!" He whined.   
  
Seto grin grew wider. "Mokuba!" He whined back.   
  
Mokuba couldn't help but smile. "Big brother?"  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow. "Nani?"  
  
"Will you come play with me?"  
  
"Mokuba-"  
  
"Pleeeeaaaasssseeeeee?"   
  
"I have to make dinner, and there's always my work to finish..."   
  
"Awwww!!! C'mon, Seto-chan!!! Pretty please?"  
  
"Just kidding, Mokuba. I'll come in with dinner, in, say, 30 minutes?"  
  
Mokuba's face brightened instantly. "Okay!!!"  
  
===  
  
Dumping the brown package on the table, Seto began to gather the ingredients for odgen, putting aside a rice mixture that would soon become the side dish. Setting these down on the wide island in the center of his rather gargantuan kitchen, his ice blue eyes fell upon the open package.   
  
Seto twitched. Waiting was getting to him, and Seto Kaiba is not a patient person.  
  
And so he opened it.   
  
===  
  
Keru-chan: IT SUCKS!!! *SOBS*   
  
Rath: At least your insane other sides haven't showed up yet...  
  
Keru-chan: *Covers his mouth* NO!! Don't jinx it...   
  
*Five girls who look slightly like Keru enter*  
  
Girls: Hello, Keru!!!   
  
Keru-chan: Noooooo!!!!  
  
Girl # 1: Hurry up. You think I LIKE being called girl # 1?  
  
Keru-chan: *Sighs* These are my insane Yamis and my wierdo Hikaris. Their names are Kara, Kelsie, Karin, and Kairi. They govern my conscious in real life. (No kidding, people. I really AM schizophrenic...(Did I spell that right?))   
  
Girl # 5: Hey!  
  
Keru-chan: Gomen, Kerilu!!!! This is my only SANE half, Kerilu, or Keri! While Kara and Kelsie are my Hikaris, and Karin and Kairi obtain official "Yami" personalities, me'n Kiru are NORMAL!!! Or at least closer to normal than all my other halfs...  
  
Yamis: *Twitch*   
  
Hikaris: *Go teary eyed*  
  
Keru+Keri: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ToT!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Me, Myself, and I  
  
By Keruseyu  
  
Chapter 3  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan: Hi folks!! (  
  
Demon Rath: ( KERU MUST DIE!!!  
  
Keru-chan: AHHHH!!!! HELP!!! (  
  
Keri: *Restrains Rath* Type like the wind, Keru!!!  
  
Keru-chan: *Types as fast as she can* Okay!  
  
Rath+Seto: Type as if your life depended on it!!!  
  
Kairi+Kelsie+Karin+Kara: Baka! Her life does depend on it!!!  
  
===  
  
Seto glared at the third layer of paper, covering yet another box. He groaned in frustration, ripping off the packaging angrily. How much of this crap did they need for ONE package?  
  
His slender fingers slid the top of the box off. Inside there was tons of little foam packaging, used to protect fragile objects. He grinned- finally- and dug through the layers of foamy little thingbobs. (I forgot what they were called!!! -_-!)  
  
His feral grin widened as he felt bubble wrap, enclosing something circular and firm. He drew it out, examining it through the thick layers of bubble wrap. It looked rather goldish, and it had red spots all over it...  
  
Seto rolled his eyes and picked off the wrap, staring at the now clear image of the object. It was a rather Egyptian-looking gold pendant, studded with garnets and rubies. It glittered in the dim sunlight filtering through his window.  
  
After studying the thing thoroughly, Seto decided it wasn't anything special. But since he *couldn't* carry the now-done food and the pendant at the same time... And since he suddenly remembered that he *supposedly* didn't have pockets...  
  
He put it on. And if he hadn't been walking up the stairs at the time...  
  
He might even have seen it flare with light when it touched his skin. (:D)  
  
===  
  
Seto flopped back on his bed, totally exhausted. They had played games till at least two am... and he was TIRED!!!  
  
Mokuba, being the caffeine-and-sugar-hooked kid that he was, could've easily stayed up to five without even yawning, but he did go to sleep when his brother told him to.  
  
Seto smiled. Mokuba was such a good little brother...  
  
He returned to staring at the giant blue eyes white dragon that adorned his ceiling, courtesy of lots of ladders, paint, and experienced artists. The dragon was the only thing decorative in the whole room. The rest of the walls were ice blue, with plain dark blue covers.  
  
Seto's closet was located on the far wall, whereas the bathroom was just a few yards from his bed. He had normal blue carpet, of very expensive plush, but otherwise very simple. Other than the bed, there was a nightstand, a desk, and a bookshelf, with two chairs- one for his desk, which had his beloved laptop, and the other, a armchair, to read in. (Run-on sentence, anyone? (:D)  
  
Turning on his stomach, Seto buried his face in his pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
===  
  
*Dream sequence*  
  
He was in an Egyptian-looking room, filled with rich carpets and silks. It was quite silent until, "SETO, GET YOUR ^#&$ BLOODY ASS DOWN HERE!!!!"  
  
The CEO started. Someone was yelling at him? The one and only CEO of Kaiba Corp? The door was flung open, revealing a man with black-tipped brown hair. He was clothed in a long white tunic topped with a long blue cloak, sandals, and lots of gold jewelry...  
  
'What the HELL?' Seto thought, staring at the man. 'That's... That's me?'  
  
The man stomped over to the large bed against the far wall, which Seto had supposed was empty. To his surprise, the brunette man didn't even notice him. 'Apparently I'm invisible...' He thought dryly. Seto took the few minutes he had to examine the blue-cloaked man. While he strongly resembled Seto, his eyes were sharper and, instead of Seto's icy blue, were gold- flicked turquoise.  
  
He didn't have long to speculate, though. The man threw back the curtains on the bed, revealing a still form hidden by creamy silk sheets. The man poked the form harshly, causing an angry mumble and a slight movement as another brunette popped up from under the sheets. Seto gasped, staring. This man was indeed himself. He moved the same, looked the same, and looked just like the CEO did when he woke up- brown hair poking out every which ways, with that one lock sticking almost straight up. (KAWAII!!! (!)  
  
"Seto, wake up!!!" The blue-cloaked man yelled. 'Seto' turned back over. "I don't want to..."  
  
This drew a sigh from the man. He yanked the sheets off the bed, causing 'Seto' to sit up. The other form of himself swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Jeez, Seth," He murmured tiredly. "It's already noon, you idiot!" Yelled Seth, looking angry.  
  
"Um, are you two okay?" A quiet voice ventured, sounding rather timid.  
  
All three brunettes turned.  
  
Seto twitched. 'How many of me are there?' He thought, glaring at the head poking around the door. "Breakfast's almost ready, you two." The newest person smiled, that same innocent smile that only two people the CEO could accomplish- the Motou kid and, of course, Ryou. These men looked equally like him, except his eyes were jade green, and were much kinder than the others' eyes.  
  
Both 'Seto' and Seth grinned. "Yeah, Set-chan, we're fine. Seto here just won't get up." They all three left the room, chattering eagerly to each other.  
  
Leaving a totally bewildered CEO with only one option:  
  
Wake up.  
  
===  
  
Seto groaned slightly, eyes cracking open. Someone was hovering over him, looking worried.  
  
"Mokuba? Is that you?" He inquired sleepily, turning over.  
  
"Oh! Did I wake you up?" The voice inquired. "I am so sorry!!! I hope you aren't mad..." The voice continued its vacant rambling, sounding ashamed of itself.  
  
Seto shook his head, still half asleep. "No, I was about to get up anyway..."  
  
He sat up and stared into jade green eyes set in a face that was all too familiar.  
  
Seto blinked. "Okay..."  
  
===  
  
Keru-chan: Lame ending, I know! No need to tell me!  
  
Rath: I thought it was good! (  
  
Seto+Demon Rath+Yamis+Hikaris+Keri: That's because you're a baka!!!  
  
Keru-chan: *Sticks tongue out* Leave my Rath-chan alone! *Huggles Rath*  
  
Rath: (  
  
Rath fangirls: ( 


End file.
